


天生地梦

by case_watermelon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 在爱里长大的美少年dk也会嫉妒，即便对手是未来的自己也不会认输，向年长的人发起隐晦的反叛吧！





	天生地梦

年轻的凑崎纱夏很有意思。

周子瑜的手指伸进凑崎的头发，轻轻地挠了挠她的头皮，女孩子的头发软软地贴着她，散发着青春的魅力。凑崎正压在她身上，小心翼翼地从周子瑜的眉毛吻到唇角，年长者皮肤温热，在她的嘴唇下微微颤抖，于是她的心也开始颤抖起来，alpha的信息素难以自控，逐渐充满了整个房间。

周子瑜摸了摸凑崎的耳朵，平静地问：“你很紧张吗？”

凑崎噎了一下，过了好一会儿才点头。

周子瑜很感兴趣地看着她。想她们初遇那年，凑崎二十二岁，已经是人见人爱的少女杀手，永远居于上位，对每一个向她投来目光的女孩子报以无辜迷人的微笑。凑崎比她年长，周子瑜未曾见过年岁以十开头的凑崎，也不曾想过十七岁的凑崎会是卓越的理论家。同她真刀真枪地做爱，仍会紧张。

此时这个还是高中生的凑崎有点紧张地看着她，她没有脱衣服，耳朵烧起来，一副纯情的派头。周子瑜不免觉得有些好笑，想来那个二十七岁的凑崎不会想到，她过去的纯情袒露在常常被她欺负的恋人眼前，日后会变成茶余饭后的谈资。周子瑜亲了亲凑崎的鼻尖：“做你想做的。”

凑崎却已经快速冷静下来，只是脸还红红的，比周子瑜的正牌恋人更稚嫩一些的五官绷紧起来，看起来更像小孩子了，只有贴到周子瑜腿心的又硬又烫的性器提醒omega谨言慎行：“那你不要后悔。”  
 

 

周子瑜之前总会想，如果凑崎纱夏在做爱的时候少说一点话，或许会是世界第一等的好情人。来自大阪的年上情人永远温柔，在床笫之间有一些异于常人的小小癖好也无伤大雅，男男女女前赴后继，想在她心里占据一点位置。而被这样的人爱着的周子瑜却不这么想，她觉得凑崎太危险了。

现在这个凑崎，倒是相当安静。前戏做得不好，omega的体质帮她弥补，手指被周子瑜含住，让平时满嘴跑火车的小坏蛋偃旗息鼓。她把手指抽出来，用硬得发痛的性器蹭着周子瑜湿润的穴口，一声不吭地在顶进去的时候伸出舌头舔了舔周子瑜颤抖的睫毛。

她还很年轻，前不久刚分化，在周子瑜的指导下才学会了如何控制自己的信息素。但显然这个已经被标记过的omega对自己相当自信，奶茶的甜香味无时无刻不在引诱年幼的alpha，凑崎还没有学会如何抵抗来自omega的影响，贸然接近仍旧有些唐突，在同龄人中游刃有余的少年人难耐地咬住自己的手指，并不在意指甲被自己啃得坑坑洼洼。

她为什么不躲着我？凑崎浑浑噩噩地想，对年上她总是没办法，失去先机的感觉太坏，她发誓长大后不再处于被动的境地。

是……因为她觉得我是「那个人」吗？

凑崎的手指绞在一起，捻皱了自己的衣服。

有一瞬间她确实在嫉妒未来的自己。明明长着与自己一模一样的相貌，在周子瑜那里得到的待遇却不同，周子瑜对待她，总像对待小孩子，可提到更年长的那一个时，却的的确确是用说起恋人的语气。

不甘心。

想到这里，她不禁产生了一点怨气，力度控制不住地加重，动作变得更粗暴，周子瑜被她搅得难受，忍不住伸手轻轻地推她，凑崎立刻停了下来——看来在变成熟练的爱情骗子之前，凑崎纱夏是完全的绅士。

周子瑜忍不住笑了：能一手掌控凑崎纱夏的难得的体验，好奇妙。

她捧着小狗的脸，学着过去凑崎哄她的手法轻声说：“现在想着的只有你哦。”

小狗好像又在摇尾巴。  
 

 

周子瑜知道她是凑崎拥有的第一个omega，但愿她不要有雏鸟情结。她不知道改变凑崎过去的经历会不会影响她的时间线里的凑崎纱夏，如果因为自己而改变了凑崎的性格是得不偿失的。一个过于依赖自己的成年版凑崎，想想都头皮发麻。

她也不知道，身上已经带着凑崎标记的自己，与面前的这个小孩发生关系会不会痛苦。但到目前为止都很顺利，她的身体对青涩的alpha相当欢迎，甬道为她所打开，一步步引导小孩子进到深处。因为标记，她对凑崎有本能的亲近感，十七岁的凑崎能接近她，也是蒙了二十七岁的凑崎的余荫。

年幼的alpha如同精力旺盛的小猎犬，在周子瑜身上又亲又咬，身下的性器被吸绞着，快感剧烈得有些陌生，凑崎发出低低的喘息。她是第一次，有些手无足措，omega的身体，到底是和自己的手不一样。衣摆被体液打湿了，湿湿凉凉地贴在她下腹，她的手偶尔碰到，闪电般地逃开了。

周子瑜含住她的手指，舌尖舔过凑崎的指节。这是凑崎纱夏喜欢的方式，只不过她不知道会不会对小孩有用，于是她看到高中生的表情一滞。凑崎其实是很专一的人，在性癖方面可窥见一二，十年来都没有变过。

凑崎的手忙脚乱没有持续多久，她是恋爱的天才，情事上也是学习极快的好学生。更何况周子瑜身体里又湿又热，因为发情而对闯进来的性器格外热情，甬道紧紧缠住凑崎，不仅想让她无法脱身，还想榨干她的理智。软肉情色地吸吮着性器，周子瑜是十七岁的凑崎的老师，在此之前却是二十七岁的凑崎的学生。难以想象周子瑜身上还有这样妩媚的地方，她外表有多冷淡，身体就有多多情。

周子瑜在凑崎身下呜咽，还是拿她没办法，不管做多少次都没用，凑崎总能找到办法让她哭出来。女孩子热乎乎的脑袋蹭着她，小心翼翼地把手指放在她眼角，把她的眼泪揩掉，身下动作依然无所顾忌，使劲往周子瑜身体里撞，omega已然无法抗拒她，甬道不再像刚开始那样排斥着不属于自己的东西，渗出来的体液滑腻，给她做了极好的润滑。而甬道的终点，还有生殖腔在吸引着她，alpha的本能在作祟，蛊惑她又深又狠地操进去。

凑崎的手滑下来，点在了周子瑜腹部。看她的表情，好像真的在思考要不要成为高中生父亲。周子瑜自己倒没想很多，在她心里两个凑崎就是同一个人，思考这些东西是可以但没必要，此时只在迷迷糊糊地想：看来癖好是真的不会变啊。

“可以射在里面吗？”凑崎询问她。但其实她已经顶进去了——先斩后奏是她最擅长的事情。她睫毛湿漉漉的，像繁茂的热带雨林，此时目光垂下来，看起来很可怜：“我想射了。”如果被淋湿的小狗会说话，想必正是这样的语气。  
更可怜的人话都说不出来，周子瑜低声抽噎着，急促地喘着气，凑崎的身体稍微抬起来一点，她都像追逐alpha的温度一般追过去。

“……你还年轻，”过了一会儿周子瑜才艰难地说，“想做就做吧。”

凑崎若有所思地看着她，半晌笑了一下，已经有了日后游刃有余的影子：“这是你说的。”  
 

 

凑崎在周子瑜肚子里射了两次，成结时周子瑜的身体已经装不下她的精液，即便成结的速度并不慢，也有射出来的东西淌出来。果然是年轻人，唯有在体力上可以战胜长大后的自己，周子瑜找了一个比较舒服的姿势，任由凑崎俯下身吻掉自己的泪水。

她以为凑崎已经完事了，就不会闹腾了，结果alpha抱着她，粘粘乎乎地问：“我会比她更好吗？”

四目相对，她明白凑崎并没有释怀。没成年的年下真是麻烦，难怪凑崎纱夏喜欢温柔的熟女。

周子瑜尝试动了动，又被肚子里卡死的结堵得发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，她有气无力地说：“她不会问这个的。”

长大后的凑崎是绝对强大的alpha，多年的所向披靡，让她对自己的一切抱有极大的自信，好敢好勇，笃定他人会因此爱她。她并不在意周子瑜是否有前任，她有自信把周子瑜身上所有不属于自己的痕迹都抹除掉。十七岁的凑崎，离成为这样的人还有很长的路程。

凑崎没再说话了，半晌凑过来，小声问：“子瑜喜欢「我」吗？”

周子瑜直视她的眼睛。她首次敞开心扉，年轻人并不知晓自己得到如此殊荣，仍无知无觉地看着她。

她轻轻地说：“我爱你。”


End file.
